


在？走了为什么要标记我家辅助

by suxinbai



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suxinbai/pseuds/suxinbai
Kudos: 3





	在？走了为什么要标记我家辅助

胡显昭的手机再次响起来的时候，忍不住抓了抓自己的头发，原本乖巧躺在额前的刘海，瞬间没了形状。  
阿布：你把田野标记了？！！！！  
胡显昭：o_______o.  
阿布：装什么死？！！！  
“我没有。”胡显昭低头把手机扔到一旁，他确实没有装死，阿布刚刚发消息来，他就回应了，只不过……  
田野的鹅梨香真的很好闻。

胡显昭觉得自己很了解田野，如同现在，他与田野说自己要走了，田野绝对不会挽留，而那句我和田野相依为命到2020，田野也绝对不会在意。  
田野在意什么呢？  
胡显昭忽然又不了解了。  
爱萝莉说，田野这个人，深交就得吃亏。胡显昭想，有什么亏好吃，直到接到通知可以去新队伍了。  
吃亏了，自己那么大颗心脏，愣是没有犹豫全给了田野。  
“田野，我要走了。”  
“我送不了你。”  
“我不要你送。”  
“长大了，翅膀硬了，还不要我送，我还不想送。”  
田野要是说等他回来，胡显昭一定会等，但是田野没有，他说：“胡显昭，我们出去吃一顿吧，就我们俩。”  
以前也是两个人去吃，但是今天好像有些不同。  
透过火锅的雾气，田野更好看了，胡显昭夹了一筷子肉，塞进嘴里，一点味道也没有。  
“以后一定要多听人家的话，别人不是我，不会絮絮叨叨跟你说很多遍知道不。”  
“很多遍很烦。”  
田野放进锅里的筷子迟迟没有上来，他真好心对胡显昭，但是胡显昭嫌弃他烦。  
“以后不会了，不会烦你了。”  
“我很喜欢。”  
“你在说什么啊？”轮到田野烦了，胡显昭这个人大脑一定有问题，喜欢能随便挂在嘴上吗？能，他胡显昭能，田野抬头看了看服务员，喊道：“来点酒！”  
“可是你……”  
“最后一次了。”  
瓶盖滚落在地上的声音被沸腾的汤水掩盖了，胡显昭试了一口，不好喝，可以说是难喝，毫无味道，又很奇怪，田野一口气喝掉半瓶，然后脸红了一半。  
“田野。”  
“最后一次。”  
田野大概还是舍不得自己，胡显昭这样想，毕竟没有谁能受得住田野的絮絮叨叨。  
“老妈子……”  
胡显昭最后的想法停留在了这里，平时不太喝酒的人，经不住酒量的考验。田野把人往酒店扶的时候，胡显昭长大了，重量也长了，把人丢上床，田野也丢了半条命，醉酒的人翻了翻身：“野仔，我醉了。”  
胡显昭不会骗人，他只不过说的都是蠢话。  
“知道，我去给你拿毛巾来。”  
“要明凯……或者……李，李汭燦……”  
田野拍了拍胡显昭的脑袋：“这里没有明凯叔叔也没有中单叔叔，只有田野哥哥。”  
“田野，你好香。”小ad的脸红的不正常，田野从酒臭味中闻到了一丝不一样的味道。  
是信息素，是胡显昭的味道。  
长大了，不是小孩子了。  
田野笑了笑：“什么味道？”  
意识不清晰的人勉强起身把床边的人带到床上，整个人压的死死的。  
“胡显昭。”  
身上的人哼了一声，蹭了蹭。  
过了好一会儿，田野才抬手摸了摸胡显昭的头发，小声的说：“你再不做什么，我就走了。”  
得到指令的ad立马起身脱掉身上碍事的衣服，脱裤子的时候不真切的盯着人：“你是田野对吧？”  
“你就是田野，我不可能和别人喝醉。”  
“胡显昭，你到底醉没……”  
胡显昭的嘴巴很凉，田野努力睁大眼睛，失去镜片的聚焦怎么也看不清胡显昭，小ad试探的A了一下，发现对方没有任何攻击性，才开始继续攻略，这太不胡显昭了。  
田野干脆闭上眼睛，任由胡显昭撬开他的嘴巴，舌尖勾住他的舌尖，松的味道居然是苦的，田野连咽下去几口，一把推开胡显昭，“胡显昭，我不要吃你的口水！”  
被推开的人有些懵了，好一会儿才开口：“吃口水有助于抵抗力。”  
胡显昭一丝不挂的坐在被子上，这几年也没长什么肉，田野忽然觉得有些好笑，自己衣服穿得好好的。  
这算什么？  
算……他要留住胡显昭吗？  
脑子不清的人终于反应过来，拉过被子遮住自己高翘的欲望，拍了拍田野的手，说道：“对不起野仔，我控制不住它，它一看到你就很高兴，你别……别生气。”  
“我气什么啊我气，胡显昭你那么蠢吗，不知道先脱我的衣服！”  
“我都那么主动了，你还要我怎么样啊。”  
“胡显昭……”  
胡显昭没有回答田野，伸手把田野的衣服一点一点掀起来，田野很白，身上每一个地方都很白，像牛奶一样。  
“田野，我想你。”  
小ad终于准确的Q住了猎物，被窝里温度很高，胡显昭不急不慢的吻着田野的脖子，湿润的舌尖舔过那块皮肤，像一场劣势局，胡显昭是能带他逃出生天的人。  
进入的过程和想象中的不一样，田野紧张的不知道该把手放在哪里，胡显昭插了好几次都没有进去，酒精让人很没有耐心，几乎是粗暴分开田野的腿，田野抓紧床单咬着牙齿说道：“弄疼我你就死定了！”  
“轻轻。”  
“啊！胡显昭疼……”  
“不疼，田野不疼。”胡显昭亲了亲田野的嘴巴，终于进去了。  
被破开的身体实在不适应，田野咬了一口胡显昭，有些气急败坏：“我疼不是你疼！”  
“那我不动。”  
小孩儿不知道什么时候长开了，和刚刚见面的时候不同，下巴上还有刚刚冒出的胡须。  
“田野。”  
“嗯。”  
“我可以动吗？”  
“田野。”  
“干嘛。”  
“这波可以上吗？”  
田野视线开始模糊，胡显昭的味道把他裹紧，带着一丝不满：“怎么这也要我指挥啊胡显昭。”  
“你是我的辅助要指挥我一辈子。”  
“那你怎么不听！啊，轻点……”  
新上手的Alpha没什么技巧，一下又一下的往里面顶，田野巴不得自己能后悔，好好的惹胡显昭干什么。  
“轻点啊……啊……”  
头顶上的灯光一晃一晃的，田野想，一个人一辈子最终会栽在一个人手机。  
“胡显昭……”  
大概从未清醒，胡显昭随着本性索取着田野，直到把这个人完全变成自己的。  
田野是胡显昭的Omega。  
Meiko不是iBoy的辅助。  
这一觉睡得很沉，阿布打电话来通知田野该走了，田野才哑着嗓子接了电话。  
“搞哪里去了？”  
田野在胡显昭怀里蹭了蹭，睡意全无。  
“我马上来。”  
胡显昭清醒了，一个人抱着被子发了很久的呆，和田野做了，标记了田野，这都不该是他做的。  
“完蛋。”

VG分宿舍的时候，队医特地问了胡显昭要那种抑制剂，胡显昭摸了摸鼻子，忽然有些开心：“我不用。”

明凯盯着一大堆数据头疼的厉害，手机响了一声。  
“拜托，照顾一下我的田野。”


End file.
